When Fantasy becomes Reality
by Chaotic-obsession4eva
Summary: Without the baby, they had nothing. What if they tried to make it work and ended up creating something they thought they wanted. Only to realise a real baby is a whole lot more work then a sack of flour Moliver, lackson SarahOC, hint of Soliver.Chap 3 up
1. Daddy Oliver

**Hey guys, I had this idea for a story in my head when watching My boyfriends Jackson ep. **

**The whole Sarah/Oliver thing with the baby interested me.**

**So hope you enjoy this little idea, not sure what you'll think but let me know.**

**Warning: Sex scene ahead**

**Anyway on with the story…**

**Prologue:**

"_It's Daddy Oaken" Oliver exclaimed walking into Sarah's house and looking around._

"_Ok are we still doing this thing or not, your parents aren't home so let's get on with it" _

"_I'm upstairs big Daddy" Sarah called down to him._

_Oliver grinned, walking up stairs and knocking on her door._

"_Come in you idiot, I already know you're here" Sarah snapped._

_Oliver walked into her room, there were candles everywhere and Sarah was lying on the bed wearing a silk nightgown._

"_You're really taking this seriously aren't you?" Oliver asked, walking over and sitting on the bed._

"_Oliver we only liked each other when we had the flour and now its gone, I still want to try again but without the baby it wont work so we need to create one, it's the only way" Sarah said and grabbed his shoulders._

"_I guess you're right, it's going to hurt though" Oliver said, turning to face her._

_Sarah nodded, lying on the bed._

"_I know Oliver, I was in the same health class but this is the only way for us to work. I know it will hurt of course" Sarah said._

"_So I snuck some wine from my mum's liquor cabinet" Sarah continued._

_Oliver glanced at her in surprise._

"_You bad girl" he said and grinned, leaning down and kissing her._

_Sarah pushed him back and slid off the bed._

"_I really need some wine" she said, opening her closet and pulling out the plastic bag_

"_Am I that revolting, you can't kiss me or sleep with me without wine?" Oliver asked, folding his arms across his chest._

"_So much for being smoking Oaken" he muttered_

"_Oliver, you are a good kisser and good looking etc. that wasn't the problem, the problem was that we have nothing in common and that is the foundation of a good relationship plus I need to get myself prepared before we do this" Sarah answered._

_Oliver just nodded, jumping off the bed and yanking the bottle from her grasp._

"_Give me it" he said, slugging it back._

"_Oliver you're drinking it all" Sarah gasped, reaching for the bottle._

"_Oh sorry, here have some" Oliver said, handing the bottle over._

_Sarah reached for it and threw it down, finishing the bottle off._

"_Ok let's go" Sarah said, pulling him onto the bed._

"_Ok so first you need to get this off" Oliver stated, pulling at her nightgown._

"_Well, you need to get your clothes off too" Sarah shot back._

_Oliver smirked and jumped up, ripping off his clothes._

"_Oliver, slow down" Sarah joked, Oliver paused in his boxers and about to pull them down._

"_What, you wanted to get this show on the road" Oliver shot back, sarcastically._

"_Oh sorry, carry on" Sarah said, licking her lips as Oliver whipped off his boxers._

_She gasped as she eyed his member, it was pretty big._

"_Ok have you been growing an inch every year, that's massive" she managed, biting her lips, nerves finally settling in._

"_Oh sorry, I'll try and shrink it down for you. Don't worry I'll be gentle" Oliver said, walking over and slipping his hands under her nightgown._

"_You're overdressed" he murmured, kissing her neck._

_Sarah nodded and slipped her nightgown off._

_Oliver smiled, reaching for her boobs, Sarah slapped his hand away._

"_Hey, I was going to prepare you, unless you want me to shove right in now without a care in the world" Oliver muttered._

_Sarah blushed and lay back, as Oliver reached out again and ran his hands across her breasts._

"_They're great" he whispered then he leant down and sucked on one._

_Sarah closed her eyes and gasped slightly._

_Oliver did the other one then kissed down her stomach then back up._

_He kissed her neck gently, sucking on the skin._

_He moved his hand down and found her hotspot, gently running her finger over it and moving it back and forth._

_Keeping the rhythm in time with her gasps._

"_Oliver, I'm ready ok" Sarah snapped._

_Oliver pulled back and smiled a bit._

"_You sure?" he asked._

"_Yes just hurry up" she said, scrunching her face a bit._

_Oliver nodded and moved so he was on top of her; he lifted her legs up so they were around his waist._

_He pressed himself against her opening and pushed in a bit, Sarah winced and gasped._

"_Are you ok?" he asked, stopping._

"_Keep going, I'll be fine" Sarah stammered, closing her eyes, her body shaking._

_Oliver nodded, pushing in more, Sarah let out a scream and clung to his back as he pushed in further; breaking her hymen._

_He then pushed in all the way, Sarah was sobbing quietly._

"_Do you" Oliver started._

"_No, keep going" Sarah managed, closing her eyes and gripping his back tightly._

_Oliver nodded and moved back a bit then forward, Sarah's face was still scrunched but her hands were loosening._

_Oliver moved back and forth, keeping a rhythm, Sarah gasped, moving her legs back which created more room for him._

_Oliver started to move faster, breathing heavily as he did so, Sarah let out a moan and started copying his rhythm._

_The only sounds were their breathing and skin slapping together._

"_Oliver" Sarah gasped after awhile as she felt her orgasm build._

_Oliver moved quicker, his breathing quickening._

"_Oh god" Sarah gasped, spasms going through her as she came._

_Oliver gasped, feeling the tightening of her vagina and he came soon after._

_Oliver collapsed against her, breathing heavily, Sarah's legs fell against the bed._

_He pulled out, and then rolled over._

"_That was perfect" Oliver whispered._

_Sarah turned to him and smiled._

"_Yes it was"_

**Five months later:**

Oliver Oaken yawned as his alarm clock went off, waking him up.

"Fuck I hate school" he muttered, whacking off his alarm.

He turned to his current occupant; he smiled as he stroked her face.

If he wasn't attending school with her, he wouldn't even bother going.

"Hey sleepy head" she said, flashing him a grin.

"Hey Miles how did you sleep?" Oliver asked, leaning across and kissing her check.

Miley giggled and ran her hands through his hair.

"Great, what about you?" she asked, kissing his neck.

"Great" Oliver answered and smiled.

"I'm just going to take a shower ok" she said smiling.

"Are you coming?" she asked, as she slid out of bed and walked over to his bathroom.

"Um be there soon, just checking an email" Oliver answered and walked over to his computer.

Miley nodded and shut the bathroom door behind her.

Oliver walked over to his computer and turned it on, he opened up his emails and noticed one from someone he hadn't heard from in awhile.

Sarah.

He opened it and scanned over the contents, it mentioned she was coming back for a visit.

Oliver shock his head as he leaned back against the chair, it had been more then four months since he had seen her.

He remembered back to the day she told him she was leaving.

It had been at least a week after they had slept together, she had told him to come round.

They had been avoiding each other since that night, the whole thing had been pointless and they had agreed to forget it, well he had pretended too.

She came round after school and told him she was moving to New York and was leaving in two days.

So that had been it, gone like that and Oliver forgot about her, even his friends Miley and Lilly didn't notice he was acting weird.

In a way he did Miss Sarah but he decided that he needed to forget her.

About a month after she had left he started reenacting old feelings and realized he had never stopped loving Miley.

He managed to tell her and she told him she liked him back and so that's how they became an item.

Still going strong four months later.

They even started a sexual relationship about a month ago, Oliver had never put pressure on her but she surprised him on his sixteenth birthday with her virginity.

That night had been more special then the night with Sarah.

He knew nothing could ruin what he had now, so why was Sarah emailing him to say she would be here in less then a week.

"Oliver" Miley called from the bathroom, interrupting his thoughts.

Oliver shrugged it off and turned off his computer and raced to join Miley in the bathroom.

**M.S 4 O.O**

Miley and Oliver arrived at school on time.

Lilly was waiting for them outside science.

"Hey guys, oh Miley your dad called last night, I said you had gone to bed. You know I hate lying, imagine what he would think if he knew where you were really staying last night" Lilly said.

"Don't worry dads clueless" Miley answered and grabbed Oliver's hand as they walked into the classroom.

"Ok well as long as he's none the wiser" Lilly muttered and followed them in the room.

"You know you guys are playing with fire, I mean we're only young and you're both doing it like bunnies, something is bound to happen" Lilly said, taking her seat in behind Oliver.

"We're fine, aren't we babe?" Miley said, smiling at Oliver who grinned back.

'alright then, I'm dating your brother and even I'm not that careless and he's older then Oliver" Lilly spat.

"Well I would smack him stupid if he pressured you, he's not is he" Miley said, looking worried.

"No but why did you two have to you know" Lilly said and folded her arms.

"I feel like I'm an outcast now"

"Don't feel like that, it was a special thing between me and Oliver ok. It was our decision" Miley said and then smiled dreamily.

"Ok then, maybe I could plan something for your brothers Eighteenth" Lilly pondered and then chucked turning to the front.

Miley just shock her head and turned to her books as Mrs. Kunkle walked in, starting the lesson.

**Meanwhile in New York:**

"Sarah are you starting to pack, we're moving back to Malibu in less then a week" Sarah's mother said, walking into her room.

"I'll start soon, I have an appointment with Dr Harris today remember" Sarah answered.

"Oh how could I forget, what time was it again?" her mother asked.

"Five" Sarah muttered.

"Josh is taking me"

"Your boyfriend, you shouldn't even be seeing him, after all he's the reason you're.." Her mother started and pointing at Sarah's protruding belly.

"No" Sarah spat.

"He isn't, it's this guy in Malibu, that's why I'm glad we're moving back because this guy need to know about his baby"

"So you lied when you said it was Josh's" her mother said, her eye's wide.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I already feel like a slut" Sarah murmured, her eyes going red.

"I'm sorry darling, we're just worried. What's Josh going to do now?" her mother asked.

"He's moving to Malibu and will live with his uncle" Sarah answered and sat on her bed.

"We love each other mum"

"He must really love you if he's willing to be with you even though it's not his baby" her mother said, sitting next to her.

"Does he know?"

"Yes I told him when we started dating, after I had told you guys. He needed to know before he got in too deep" Sarah replied.

"Well he is a great guy and understanding, so Sarah who is the real dad?" her mother said.

Sarah looked at her and put a hand on her belly and answered.

"Oliver Oaken"

TBC……………..

**A/N:**

**Well what did ya think?**

**The idea has been floating in my head for awhile and finally decided to give it a go.**

**Sorry if it's short but this is only the beginning.**

**More will be next chapter.**

**Anyway let me know what you think.**

**-Rach**


	2. One night can be all it takes

**Hey Guys, sorry for the lengthy update.**

**There will be a few surprises involved in this chapter, hopefully somehow that will make it up to you.**

**Anyway on with the story…**

**From last time:**

"_He must really love you if he's willing to be with you even though it's not his baby" her mother said, sitting next to her._

"_Does he know?"_

"_Yes I told him when we started dating, after I had told you guys. He needed to know before he got in too deep" Sarah replied._

"_Well he is a great guy and understanding, so Sarah who is the real dad?" her mother said._

_Sarah looked at her and put a hand on her belly and answered._

"_Oliver Oaken"_

**Now chapter 2:**

"Honey are you sure you want to do this?" Sarah's mum asked for the millionth time, as Sarah walked over to the car.

Josh slammed the boot down and leant against it as he waited.

"You can always wait for us; we're leaving in a week"

"Its fine mum, its best I go now and sort it out sooner, I'll stay with Josh till you guys arrive ok" Sarah answered.

"Ok then if you're sure but when your father and I arrive, we want to meet Oliver" she said and headed to the door, she paused before going inside and glanced at her daughter.

"I love you darling" she said and smiled softly.

Sarah opened the car door and smiled back.

"I love you too mum" she answered and got in the car.

"Next stop Malibu" she murmured, placing a hand on her stomach.

**M.S 4 O.O**

"Oliver, Miley; would you guys just give it a rest" Lilly snapped, as she ripped open her packet of chips.

Miley pulled away from kissing Oliver and rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with kissing the love of my life" she said curtly.

"Aww you're so cute, I love you bigger" Oliver said, smiling adoringly.

"No I love you more" Miley shot back

"Guys…anyway there's nothing wrong with kissing, just Refrain from doing it when I'm around mkay" Lilly muttered and sipped her coke.

"Besides Jackson and I don't do that in front of you, otherwise you would be all grossed out so do you see what I'm saying?"

"I do but I'm related to Jackson and don't want to see him kissing anyone no matter who it is, so there's the difference" Miley retorted and cuddled up to Oliver, giggling.

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Sheesh" Lilly muttered.

Her mood changed when Jackson swooped over and cuddled her, kissing her checks as she giggled and swatted at him playfully.

"Um excuse me" Miley said sarcastically.

Lilly ignored her, wrapping her arms around Jackson's neck and kissing him.

"Pass me a bucket" Miley joked.

Oliver shoved her playfully.

"Miley you see what I mean don't you" Lilly said, as she returned to air again.

Jackson looked confused.

"Fine I'll tone down being all over him then" Miley muttered.

"I won't" Oliver said and smirked, he ducked as Lilly threw a chip at him.

"Sorry they don't socialize much, too busy making out. So you see why I gotta put my foot down" Lilly explained to a confused Jackson.

"I See. Oh got to go, coops calling me over. I'll see ya later babe" Jackson said, then glanced over at Miley and Oliver, shuddered then walked off; shaking his head.

"Bye hun" Lilly yelled after him and turned back, catching Miley and Oliver kissing.

"There's no getting through to them" Lilly muttered.

**O.O 4 M.S**

"So this is Malibu" Josh said, as he got into the car after paying for petrol.

Sarah chewed on her chocolate and nodded.

"You got enough food there hun" Josh joked as he eyed her pile of treats.

"Hey I'm eating for two; you try handling bloody pregnancy cravings" Sarah snapped, shoving more chocolate in her mouth as Josh laughed.

"Yeah but I personally much prefer your horny stage" he retorted, starting the car and backing out.

"Watch it or you'll see my snappy stage" Sarah snapped.

"I think I am" he joked and leant forward as she threw chocolate at him.

"Hey you're wasting it" Josh whined.

"Tough cookies" she said and turned on the radio.

"Mmm cookies" Josh muttered.

Sarah rolled her eyes, scanning through the stations.

"Yah I love this song" Sarah said, as she found Dance, Dance by Fallout boy.

"Yah" Josh mumbled sarcastically.

Sarah giggled in response and turned the music up on purpose.

Josh sighed and drove along, scanning the area in interest.

Sarah fiddled with her junk food, finding her favorite chocolate bar and ripping it open.

"So where is the high school, if that's where he is" Josh asked, checking the road.

"It's down there" Sarah stated, pointing ahead.

Josh nodded.

"You women and directions" josh mumbled and headed in the direction Sarah had indicated.

Sarah swatted his arm playfully.

"So have you warned this guy we're coming?" Josh asked, pulling up by the school and turning his engine off, then facing Sarah.

Sarah swallowed her mouthful of chocolate and faced Josh.

"First his name is Oliver and second; um no I haven't" she answered, blushing a bit.

"I'm scared you know"

"I know, don't be ok. If worse comes to worse and he wants nothing to do with the baby then It doesn't matter, you still have me" Josh said.

"I know but the baby also has a right to know his or her father, so I hope he wants to at least know her or him" Sarah whispered, rubbing her belly.

"Yeah I guess so, well personally I hope it's a boy" Josh said and smiled.

"Well I hope it's a girl" Sarah shot back.

"Why?" Josh asked jokingly.

"I don't know, anyway it doesn't matter. I only want the baby to be healthy really" Sarah said, smiling.

Josh nodded and opened his door, getting out then walking over to Sarah's side and opening her door.

"Let's do this then" he said.

Sarah nodded and waited for him to lock the car then they headed into the school.

**M.S 4 O.O**

"Ok class please settle down, don't make me get out my water guns" Mr. Correlli joked.

Everyone turned to him, quieting down.

"Ok now today we are going to finish our work with famous directors, each of you have studied a director and have conducted research etc. so I will randomly pick a name and you will come up here and present us with your presentation"

He continued, scanning the room. His eye's lingered on Oliver who slid down in his seat.

"Hmm Lilly Truscott" Mr. Correlli said.

"Oh fu... UN" she quickly said.

Mr. Correlli nodded, frowning a bit.

"Great save Miss Truscott, this assignment is supposed to be fun"

"Yah" Lilly muttered, grabbing her poster and heading to the front of the room

"Glad I'm not first" Oliver mumbled to Miley, who just giggled.

"Well, how would you like to be second" Mr. Correlli exclaimed, Oliver groaned and banged his head on the desk, Miley patted his back.

"Ok take us away Miss Truscott" Mr. Correlli said, sitting at his desk.

"Ok I studied Steve Spielberg and he..." Lilly started but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sorry let's see who this is and get rid of them" Mr. Correlli joked, walking over and opening the door, Sarah and josh walked in.

"Wow check out the hottie and what he's with Saint Sarah" Amber hissed to Ashley, who nodded in shock.

"Wow why it's Sarah, how are you?" Mr. Correlli asked, surprised to see her.

"I'm good sir, I'm actually here to see someone" Sarah answered.

"Well we're a bit pressed for time, is it urgent or could you wait till after class" Mr. Correlli exclaimed.

"Hey no time like the present" Oliver joked, his face a bit confused at seeing Sarah.

"Don't you want to hear about Steve Spielberg" Lilly asked in confusion.

"Well as interesting as that is, I need to talk to Oliver" Sarah said, looking over at him.

Oliver looked surprised but shock himself off.

"Me, Whatever for?" he asked, acting innocent.

"Wait a minute, Sarah you're fat" Ashley yelled out suddenly, everyone looked at her and she shrunk in her seat blushing.

"Ashley, how true" amber said, smirking.

"I'm not fat, I'm pregnant" Sarah snapped.

"Sarah" Miley said, looking her over in shock.

"Yes, and that's why I'm here" Sarah continued.

"Who's that guy with you?" Lilly asked.

"This is my boyfriend" Sarah answered.

"I'm josh" Josh said, smiling.

"So you traveled all the way over here to tell us you're pregnant to him" Amber spat, everyone ignored her as they were staring at Sarah.

Lilly sighed taking her poster and sitting down.

"Really can this wait" Mr. Correlli snapped.

Suddenly Oliver stood up, staring at Sarah.

"It was one night Sarah" he managed, his face turning pale.

"Oliver we didn't use a condom, look I'm here because well, you're going to be a daddy. I'm pregnant with your child" Sarah answered.

Oliver backed into his chair, shaking his head.

"Fuck that hurt... Shit no you can't be" he muttered, shaking his head wildly.

Everyone glanced back and forth between them, Mr. Correlli looked shocked.

Miley was too busy giving Oliver a death glare while Lilly was pretending the desk was interesting.

"Oliver, are you going to tell me what she's talking about" Miley snapped, standing up.

"Um" Oliver said, stepping back a bit.

"Look Miley, Oliver and I slept together awhile ago; it was around the time we were paired together with the flour child. We got a crazy idea in our head to make a real baby, then things faded out and we drifted apart. So that's what happened and wait a minute why am I getting the third degree from you, you're only friends" Sarah retorted.

"We're dating actually, you slut" Miley snapped, shaking from head to toe.

"Oh I see, um great" Sarah said, glancing at her boyfriend pleadingly.

Josh walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Look Miley, Oliver is the dad of this child whether you like it or not, I've accepted this fact so maybe you should too" he stated.

"Fuck off" Miley shouted, her face red with anger.

Oliver looked at Miley in surprise.

"Everyone get in your seats, Sarah and her boyfriend, come back later please" Mr. Correlli snapped, walking over.

"I think you guys should listen" Oliver mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, Oliver and Miley are happy together so stop trying to ruin their relastionship, it took them long enough to get together" Lilly retorted.

Miley glared at her and she stepped back, whistling to herself.

"That's not what I'm trying to do ok, I just want my baby to know its dad" Sarah snapped.

"That's not going to happen, you're not going to steal Oliver's time from me" Miley snapped, squaring Sarah up who sneered back.

"You're being stupid, I'm thinking of my child here" Sarah snapped.

"Well if you had not been a slut and thrown yourself at Oliver then you wouldn't be in this predicament would you" Miley snapped.

"Hey" Josh shouted, stepping between them.

Sarah glared daggers at Miley and folded her arms.

"Just pretend Josh is the dad, your kid won't be any the wiser" Miley continued and smirked.

"Stop it" Oliver shouted everyone glanced at him; Mr. Correlli had snuck to his desk and was eating lunch.

"It's my child so it's my decision on whether I want to see it or not and I don't so end of discussion" Oliver finished.

Sarah gasped, putting a hand on her stomach protectively.

"Hah" Miley snapped, poking her tongue out.

"Why" Sarah stammered, ignoring Miley.

"Because, I'm too young for a kid ok. I'm happy where I am in life and I don't need any complications. I'm sorry Sarah, maybe you should pretend Josh is the dad like Miley said" Oliver finished, his voice becoming faster as Sarah advanced on him.

"Sweetie calm down, it's not good for the baby" Josh said, putting a hand on her arm.

"Calm down, how can I. He doesn't want to take responsibility" Sarah shouted.

Miley folded her arms across her chest irritability.

"Oliver has made a decision, I'm glad he isn't going to know this baby because then it would come between us, so basically you can't try and come between us. It was your fault for deciding to have the baby. If you had an abortion it would have saved a lot of trouble" Miley spat.

Sarah whiled around, slapping her in the face.

"Bitch" she shouted, he body shaking.

"Sarah, hunny please" Josh said desperately, taking her arm.

"Fucking psychopath" Miley spat, holding her face.

Oliver put an arm on Miley's, eyeing Sarah in worry.

"Let's go, we won't bother you any more" Sarah snapped then turned to Oliver.

"I'm glad you don't want to know our child, I wouldn't want her or him near a bastard and their stupid slut anyway"

She then stormed out of the room, Josh shock his head and followed, shutting the door behind him.

"Ok class, sit down and settle down" Mr. Correlli said quickly then looked at Lilly who was glancing at her friends in worry.

Oliver was staring at his desk and Miley was sitting with her arms folded in a huff.

"Lilly please continue your presentation" Mr. Correlli stated, Lilly sighed and walked to the front of the room.

"Miles, do you hate me?" Oliver whispered, turning to look at her.

Miley shock her head no, reaching over to pat his arm.

Oliver nodded, turning to the front of the room as Lilly continued her presentation.

Oliver glanced at the door where Sarah had left moments ago and he couldn't help but think he shouldn't have said no.

**M.S 4 O.O**

Lilly eyed Miley and Oliver wearily as they headed home from school.

"Hey are you guys ok, you're not saying much?" Lilly asked them after awhile.

"We're fine, um are we?" Oliver said, glancing at Miley.

"Yes don't worry, Sarah is gone, so you don't have to worry about the baby. There's nothing trying to ruin us now" Miley answered and grabbed Oliver's hand for further proof.

Oliver nodded, squeezing her hand and ignoring the fact he wanted the opposite.

He had wanted to say yes to Sarah back in the classroom but Miley's anger had stopped him, he loved her so much that he was willing to ignore his child.

Miley just meant that much to him, as Lilly kept pointing out they had taken long enough and Oliver just didn't want to lose the best thing that had happened to him.

"Are you coming around for a bit?" Miley asked Lilly, as they arrived at Miley's drive way.

"Yeah I'm going to see Jackson for awhile, that will give you guy's time to yourself" Lilly answered.

Miley nodded, heading up the drive way.

"Ok but don't do anything within distance of me" Miley joked, as they entered the house.

"Yeah sure" Lilly mumbled, brightening up when she spied Jackson sitting at the table.

"Hey" she said, walking over.

"Have fun" Miley said, walking up stairs with Oliver trailing behind.

"Hey Lilly" Jackson said, smiling at his girlfriend.

Lilly smiled back then leant forward.

"Hey can we talk in your room?" she asked.

**M.S 4 O.O**

"So are we really ok?" Oliver asked, sitting next to Miley on her bed.

"Yes babe, don't worry" Miley answered, lying back on the bed and pulling Oliver on top of her.

Oliver grinned and leant down, kissing her gently.

He ran his hand along her stomach.

Miley giggled, interrupting the kiss.

Oliver sighed, shaking his head.

"Sorry it just tickled" Miley explained, running a hand through his hair.

Oliver smiled, leaning down and kissing Miley's neck.

Miley closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

Oliver sucked on the skin, running his hand down to her skirt and slipping it under.

Miley gasped as his hand slipped into her underwear and started caressing her.

"Oliver" Miley gasped, as he moved his finger back and forth.

Oliver smiled, kissing her check and then trailing them down her neck to her collarbone.

"I love you" Miley whispered, gasping a bit.

Oliver pulled back, smiling at her.

"I love you too" he said then kissed her again.

He moved his hand faster, enjoying Miley's gasps.

"Oliver" she gasped, as his fingers moved down then slipped into her opening, dripping with need.

"I want you so much"

Oliver sat back and looked at her, through lust filled eyes.

"I have one in my drawer" Miley said, smiling.

Oliver nodded and reached over, pulling it out.

"I don't want your dad to catch us though" he suddenly said, as Miley grabbed the condom and opened the packet.

"He's out, don't worry" Miley replied.

She then started pulling her clothes off, Oliver copied.

He ran his eyes across her body; he just couldn't get enough of it.

Miley lay back on the bed, spreading her legs and smiling seductively.

"Fuck you're so gorgeous" Oliver exclaimed, he took the condom and put it on.

Miley just smiled, licking her lips.

"So are you, come here" she said, reaching out for him.

Oliver went over and grabbed her legs, pulling her forward.

She gasped as he entered her, both of them panted heavily.

"Oh Oliver" Miley gasped, throwing her head back, as Oliver gripped her hips, pushing in and out.

"Miles" he gasped too, leaning down and kissing her neck and jaw line.

Miley moved her legs apart to create more room, gasping as he slammed into her over and over.

Oliver slid his hands along her breasts and stomach, then back to her hips.

He kept pushing into her over and over, building up the speed and causing her to gasp each time.

Miley's clamped a hand to her mouth to stop from screaming out as she felt her orgasm creeping up, she gripped the sheets.

It overtook her, sending her body into spasms.

"Oh fuck" she gasped, unable to contain herself and this sent Oliver into his one too.

He gasped, slumping on top of her, panting hard.

He kissed her gently, and then rolled off onto his back.

Miley grabbed his hand and squeezed it then turned to him and smiled.

Oliver turned too and smiled back.

"You always amaze me Miley" he whispered, reaching over and tracing her face with his hand.

Miley smiled and kissed it.

She then moved closer, cuddling up to him.

No one would ever take Oliver from her, she loved him and didn't ever want to lose him for anything…She just hoped Sarah had got the message and that was the last they would hear from her.

Miley could not be more wrong.

**O.O 4 M.S**

Jackson glanced over at Lilly; she was lying on her back staring at his roof

They had been just lying and holding hands for the last hour enjoying each others company.

"Lilly weren't you going to tell me something" Jackson asked.

Lilly rolled onto her side to look at him.

"Um well it's really important, especially to me because it's a big thing" Lilly started.

"It's ok, you know you can tell me anything" Jackson said, tracing her jaw with his thumb.

Lilly swallowed nervously.

'Here goes nothing' she thought as she stared into Jackson's eyes.

"I want to take our relationship to the next level" Lilly said.

_**TBC…………**_

**A/N:**

**Wow so what did you think of that chapter, sorry if it was short but that felt like a good place to wrap up this chapter.**

**The next update should hopefully be longer and updated quicker.**

**I hope.**

**I won't promise incase though, but I can tell you there will be an amazing Lackson scene to hopefully make it up to you.**

**Let me know what your thoughts are on the decision for the baby, Miley is being a tad rude but have to see it from her point of view.**

**Don't worry, Oliver will talk to Sarah more next chapter.**

**Review thanks:**

_Cyrus Fan No. 1, daisy617, xNevaxWastexKissesx, iluvdisneychannel, woemcat, gilmoreintraining, buddi, Razor burn and anger management, TheRandomWritter-ox, Whoait'sJessicaa, FireChildSlytherin5, mmvok._

**Well you know the drill, make me smile and let me know what you think guys. Not that you're not anyway hehe.**

**Hopefully have a quicker UD soon,**

**Till then,**

**Chall**

**KAT**


	3. Can't say no anymore

**Wow where am I?**

**Oh that's right, im at my desk writing this story which I haven't updated in awhile...**

**So instead of apologizing constantly because you all know I'm sorry**

**Dodges glares**

**I'll just leave you with the story; enjoy the much promised Lackson scene and a few other things...**

**Warning: Swearing and graphic sex scene ahead, now that's out of the way.**

**Read on and enjoy…..**

**-The lyrics before the chapter are every me and every you by placebo; they fitted the overview of the chapter.**

**From last time**

_Jackson glanced over at Lilly; she was lying on her back staring at his roof_

_They had been just lying and holding hands for the last hour enjoying each others company._

"_Lilly weren't you going to tell me something" Jackson asked._

_Lilly rolled onto her side to look at him._

"_Um well it's really important, especially to me because it's a big thing" Lilly started._

"_It's ok, you know you can tell me anything" Jackson said, tracing her jaw with his thumb._

_Lilly swallowed nervously._

'_Here goes nothing' she thought as she stared into Jackson's eyes._

"_I want to take our relationship to the next level" Lilly said_.

**Now chapter 3:**

_**Sucker love is heaven sent  
You pucker up, our passion's spent  
My hearts a tart, your body's rent  
My body's broken, yours is spent**_

Carve your name into my arm  
Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed  
Cuz there's nothing else to do  
Every me and every you

Sucker love, a box I choose  
No other box I choose to use  
Another love I would abuse  
No circumstances could excuse

In the shape of things to come  
Too much poison come undone  
Cuz there's nothing else to do  
Every me and every you  
Every me and every you  
Every Me...hee

Sucker love is known to swing  
Prone to cling and waste these things  
Pucker up for heavens sake  
There's never been so much at stake

I serve my head up on a plate  
It's only comfort, calling late  
Cuz there's nothing else to do  
Every me and every you  
Every me and every you  
Every Me...hee

Every me and every you  
Every Me...hee

Like the naked leads the blind  
I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind  
Sucker love I always find  
Someone to bruise and leave behind

All alone in space and time  
There's nothing here but what here's here's mine  
Something borrowed, something blue  
Every me and every you  
Every me and every you

Jackson gasped and stared at Lilly in surprise.

"Um I don't think I heard properly, could you repeat that?" Jackson asked slowly, holding his ear dramatically.

"Jackson, I'm serious. I want to make love" Lilly said, tracing her finger up his arm.

"But this is important to me and if you're going to make jokes then" Lilly trailed off and went to get off the bed.

Jackson grabbed her arm.

"Wait, I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to make fun! I just don't want you to regret it. You know I love you but I can wait" Jackson said, Lilly sat next to him and caressed his cheek.

"I'm ready babe, you've been so understanding and I just want to show you how much I love you" Lilly answered and trailed her hand down his chest and hovered above his pants.

Jackson smiled.

"Ok then sweetie, I promise to make it amazing for you" he said.

"I wouldn't think otherwise" Lilly replied and pushed him back against the pillows.

"You have a condom?" Lilly asked.

"Yea, top draw..." Jackson trailed off, indicating to the side dresser.

Lilly nodded and leaned over, opening the draw and taking a condom.

She placed it on the desk to be ready for them when they needed it.

Then she moved across the bed, crawling on top of Jackson.

She was about to lift her top off when Jackson grabbed her hands and rolled her over so he was on top.

"If we're gonna make this the most amazing first time, then you need to slow down and let me take the reigns…for now" he said, kissing her neck.

Lilly giggled a bit.

"Mkay" she said, snaking her hands around his shoulders and kissing him passionately.

Jackson pulled back smiling.

"That's my girl" He said and went to kiss her again.

"EW you sound like a dad" she said.

"Lilly you're not helping" Jackson mumbled.

"Sorry" Lilly whispered.

She put her hand over mouth, pretending to zip it, and then lock it.

She threw away an imaginary key and gave Jackson an innocent smile.

"Ok Hun" he said, shaking his head at her antics.

Lilly just smiled and pointed to her lips, Jackson grinned and leaned down, kissing her again.

Lilly kissed back, running her hand's along his back.

Jackson slid his tongue along her lips; Lilly parted them and allowed him entrance.

She slid her hands down his shirt then slipped them under, caressing his back.

Jackson ran his hand through Lilly's hair, moving it down to trail across her neck.

Lilly shivered a bit.

"Are you cold" Jackson murmured, trailing kisses along her jaw line.

"No, just excited" Lilly whispered, sighing contently.

"You're excited" Jackson whispered, smiling mischievously.

Lilly grinned and moved one of her hands from his back and to around past his stomach, she moved it down, touching through his pants.

"I see" Lilly said.

Jackson gasped a bit, as Lilly lifted her hand up and slipped it into his pants.

"Damn girl" he said.

"Just setting the mood" Lilly joked, stroking him.

"It's been set already" Jackson retorted and smiled playfully.

"I've got a surprise for you, but you're gonna have to trust me"

"I do babe" Lilly answered.

"Ok stop your delicious torture and just lie there" Jackson said, his eyes twinkling.

Lilly nodded, removing her hand.

Jackson slid his hand along Lilly's collarbone, and then slid it down to her bra.

Lilly breathed in as Jackson traced his finger along the edge.

He removed it and moved his hands down to the hem of her shirt, lifting it.

Lilly sat up a bit, helping him lift the shirt over her head.

"So you're going to stay dressed?" Lilly asked, smirking.

"For now, this is about getting you prepared babe, its all about making this the best for you remember" Jackson said and leant down, kissing her along her collarbone.

"Ok then" Lilly whispered, closing her eyes.

She felt Jackson trail his kisses down to the lining of her bra, then he reached behind and unclasped it.

Lilly opened her eyes as Jackson kissed the dip between her breasts then moved across and took one in his mouth.

Lilly let out a gasp of surprise and enjoyment.

"Did you like that Hun" Jackson murmured, his face hovering above her breast.

"Uh yea" Lilly retorted.

Jackson smiled in satisfaction and returned to sucking on her breast, flicking his tongue across her nipple.

"Gosh" Lilly gasped.

Satisfied with her reaction, Jackson moved across and teased her other breast.

He then trailed kisses down her stomach then sat up and started to undo her jeans, removing them and casting them aside.

"Jackson?" Lilly asked, raising her head and looking down as he removed her knickers.

"Are we starting all ready?"

"Lilly babe, just relax and enjoy k" Jackson answered.

Lilly nodded and lay back, closing her eyes.

Jackson leant forward, kissing her stomach; he moved down and gently kissed her clit.

"Whoa" Lilly gasped, stunned by this action.

Jackson kissed further down, reaching her entrance; he probed his tongue in and moved it slowly in and out.

Lilly let out a squeal.

Jackson sat up, looking around wildly.

"Lilly, I'm glad you like that, but like it quietly. My sister and Oliver are going to wonder what's going on..." Jackson whispered urgently.

"Sorry it's just really good" Lilly gasped.

"Ok but try and not squeal again" Jackson urged and leant back down.

"I'll try" Lilly whispered, closing her eyes.

She gasped, arching her back a bit as Jackson moved his nose against her clit, placing his mouth on her entrance and sucking it.

Her pussy was drenched in her pleasure and Jackson delved into it with eagerness.

He moved his tongue in again, moving it around the outer edge in circles, darting it back and forth.

"Fuck" Lilly hissed, gripping the sheets.

Jackson sped up his tongue, moving his hands and lifting Lilly up by the butt and desperately taking her in.

"God...Damint...ugh" Lilly stumbled across her words, gasping like mad.

"Jackson I'm going to pass out soon" Lilly panted, feeling a sensation creeping over her.

"That's good, embrace it" Jackson murmured against her pussy, resuming his mad pace.

Lilly clamped a hand to her mouth, as her body shock like mad, her orgasm consuming her.

She slumped against the sheets, panting hard.

Jackson sat up, licking his lips; he lay down next to Lilly.

He kissed her neck and check.

"Shit warn a girl before you launch that" Lilly managed to say.

"Don't say you didn't like it" Jackson replied, stroking her face.

"Nah I hated it numb nuts" Lilly joked.

Jackson laughed and sat up, staring down at her.

"So are we still gonna have sex now or are there more surprises" Lilly said, sitting up and facing him.

"No, let's go" Jackson replied.

Lilly leant over and grabbed the condom, handing it to Jackson.

"I'm sick of foreplay Hun, let's just get onto it" Lilly joked.

"But first I have something for you"

"Like what?" Jackson asked, slightly intrigued.

"Lie down" Lilly whispered, smiling.

Jackson nodded and lay on his back; Lilly leant down and undid his jeans, casting them aside.

"Uh Lil, you don't have to prepare me, I'm fine" Jackson said slowly.

"Coz if you start this, I'll probably die of orgasm shock"

"Can't I for a minute" Lilly whispered sexily.

"Ok if you want" Jackson said, thanking his lucky stars.

Lilly grinned and removed his boxers, she breathed in as she finally saw his dick.

Feeling it was one thing but seeing it was amazing, he was the perfect size.

Lilly leant down, gently wrapping her hand around his penis.

Jackson closed his eyes, breathing in deeply.

Lilly moved her hand up and down then took him in her mouth, flicking her tongue across his tip.

"Shit lil" Jackson gasped, shocked by her boldness.

For someone so inexperienced, she sure as hell was good at oral.

Lilly, encouraged by his excitement, started to move faster.

Bobbing her head up and down and circling her tongue all around the head.

"Shit Lilly, I want to fuck you badly. Get up here" Jackson hissed, Lilly sat up and moved next to him.

Jackson pulled her to him, pressing his lips against her mouth and kissing her feverishly.

Lilly kissed back then pulled away to lie on the bed, she spread her legs and smiled in anticipation.

Jackson grabbed the condom and slid it on.

He then grinned and crawled over to her, placing his hands on her knees and sliding them down to grab her legs and pull her to him so his penis was hovering above her entrance.

Lilly nodded, getting excited at the inevitable.

Jackson moved forward, placing his penis against her opening and he began to push in.

Lilly took in a breath, mentally preparing herself.

Jackson looked down at her, stopping to make sure she was ok.

"Keep going" Lilly whispered, reaching up and placing her hands on his back so she could grip him.

Jackson nodded; pushing further into her, Lilly gasped and gripped his back.

Jackson kissed her neck gently, as he pushed into her more, taking it slow to get her used to it.

"Are you ok?" he asked, pulling his head up to look at her.

Lilly had her face scrunched up and her fingers were pressing into his back, her nails digging into the flesh.

"Yes Jackson, just don't stop ok" Lilly urged.

Jackson didn't, he pushed in and felt her hymen as it broke.

Lilly whimpered but nodded for him to keep going.

Jackson moved further till he was in her completely, he moved back a bit then forward.

He did this slowly until Lilly's grip loosened and she relaxed.

Jackson then moved a bit faster, back and forth till Lilly was gasping and had wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him into her.

"Gosh Jackson" she stammered, breathing heavily.

Jackson moaned softly, sucking on Lilly's neck and starting to quicken his pace more, the only sounds were their heavy breathing and slapping of their skin.

"Shit" Lilly gasped, throwing her head back.

Jackson moaned in response, Lilly raked her nails down his back.

Jackson kissed along her neck and jaw line, burying his head against her neck as he felt his orgasm creeping up.

"I'm coming" Lilly gasped, Jackson could feel her body shaking which then triggered his own orgasm, he let go and collapsed against her.

"Fuck that was good" Lilly whispered, stroking Jackson's hair.

Jackson nodded, withdrawing and rolling off of her.

Lilly grinned, cuddling up to him and kissing his check.

"Thanks for making that really special babe, I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too Hun" Jackson whispered, reaching his hand towards hers and linking their fingers together.

They both grinned, relaxing and enjoying the afterglow.

**J.S 4 L.T**

"Hey babe?" Oliver said after awhile of silence, they had just lay next to each other and occasionally kissed since their glorious sex an hour ago.

"Yeah" Miley whispered, glancing up at Oliver.

"Do you think Lilly and Jackson are fucking?" he asked absent-mindly

"What" Miley gasped and pulled slightly away from Oliver, looking stunned.

Oliver however remained inconclusive, as if such a question was normal.

"Why would I wonder that?" Miley asked.

Oliver shrugged and pretended to write imaginary words in the air.

Miley just sighed and resumed cuddling against him.

"So, you sure you're ok with everything?" Oliver asked after a minute of silence.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked

"And put your hand down"

Oliver nodded, lowering his hand; he turned to Miley and stared at her questionably.

"I mean the Sarah situation?" he asked.

"Oh that, doesn't matter anymore, she's gone now" Miley stated, bluntly.

"Yeah, but don't you think we could have like maybe had lunch and talked this whole thing over properly. I guess we could have made it work" Oliver said slowly, waiting for Miley's reaction.

Miley sat up, her face red with growing anger.

"Oliver, it's over ok. She doesn't need to take over and try and drive a wedge between us" Miley spat.

"That's not what she was doing, the baby does deserve to know me, how is that a wedge" Oliver stated, shaking his head.

"It is, she'll expect you to be there at her beck and call, to baby-sit and pay child support, she'll take over our lives" Miley snapped and folded her arms.

"Well I should probably help, I mean she will have her boyfriend but I helped make the baby so it's only fair I help out" Oliver said, he moved back a bit as Miley advanced on him.

"No" Miley snapped, grabbing his arm.

"Please tell me you will leave it and not try and get in contact with Sarah, I don't want anything coming between us, least of all this baby"

"Um" Oliver stammered.

"I know I sound like a bitch, but see it from my perspective babe" Miley continued, she tried the puppy dog face.

Oliver just stared blankly.

"Oliver?" Miley questioned.

"Sorry, ok I won't push the subject any more and I'll forget Sarah and her baby all together" Oliver answered.

"Thanks sweetie" Miley squealed and launched onto Oliver, hugging him happily.

Oliver patted her back, feeling disappointed.

He knew that Miley wouldn't approve of the whole thing but to actually ask him to not get in contact was quite drastic.

Maybe he could contact Sarah behind Miley's back; after all it was his baby too.

What Miley didn't know, wouldn't hurt her right?

**M.S 4 O.O**

"Argh that prick, that bitch" Sarah snapped, kicking the chair in frustration.

"Sweetie calm down ok, what did the furniture do to you" Josh joked.

Sarah just growled and grumbled swearwords under her breath.

"I was kidding, I know you're angry but getting stressed isn't going to help the baby so just sit down and I'll make you a plate of ice-cream" Josh said calmly, pushing Sarah onto a chair gently.

Sarah nodded mutely, running a hand through her hair.

She had been fuming for almost all of the entire afternoon since leaving the school, she was beyond angry at Oliver but most of all at Miley.

Josh was being under standing whereas Miley was being plain bitchy, which was unlike her.

She could try and make it work but no, she had to be a fucking bitch about it.

"Here Hun, chocolate with sprinkles. Your favorite" Josh said, holding a plate in front of her nose, breaking her thoughts.

"Thanks" she said, grabbing the bowl and taking a huge spoonful.

"What did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you" Sarah said, smiling at josh.

"Dunno must have been pretty good" he joked, bending down next to her chair.

The door opened before Sarah registered a comment, Josh's uncle entered the room and placed his briefcase by the door.

"Hey Uncle Dave, how was work?" Josh asked slowly, rubbing Sarah's arm.

Dave was a lawyer, so he was often in various moods because of it.

"Good Josh, how are you two?" Dave asked, walking into the kitchen and turning on the jug.

"Good, well I am, Sarah is a tad stressed. Things didn't go as planned" Josh explained, standing up and walking over to his uncle who paused by the fridge and turned to face him.

"I see, what happened?" Dave asked, getting the milk and adding it to his coffee, then added water.

"Just Oliver's girlfriend doesn't want Oliver to help support the baby, the fucking slut" Sarah snapped and shoved more ice cream in her mouth.

"Oh, that's a shame. You're not going to leave it at that, you'll talk to them again I hope" Dave said, stirring his coffee, taking it to the table and sitting down.

"Maybe, but they were pretty clear they don't want to be involved" Sarah said, getting up and moving to the table.

Josh sat next to her and placed a hand on her back, stroking it lovingly.

"Well, they need time. I'm guessing they're in shock" Dave stated, sipping his coffee.

"Yes but she was a plain bitch about it" Sarah retorted, finishing her ice-cream and letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Sarah, remember what I said" Josh started.

"Josh I love you but I have a right to be pissed off" Sarah snapped, before he could finish.

"Just leave it for now and try them tomorrow, I'm a lawyer and I know all about persistence" Dave said, grinning.

Sarah sighed angrily and leant against josh.

"Dave has a point, let's sit on it till tomorrow then try again" Josh said.

"Ok then" Sarah whispered, she just hoped come tomorrow, Oliver would have changed his mind.

**M.S 4 O.O**

"Oliver, wake up we have school in less then an hour" Miley persisted urgently near Oliver's ear.

"Ten more minutes mum, don't make me feed the damn dog this early" Oliver mumbled in his sleep, rolling over.

"Oliver" Miley snapped, slapping his back.

"Wha! Whose off to war" Oliver shouted, sitting up and looking around wildly.

Miley giggled.

"No one, we slept in and have school soon. By the way my dad doesn't know you're here so pretend you slept in Jackson's room ok" Miley said, nodding encouragingly.

"Um ok, so I'll just go there now" Oliver said and got up, grabbing his clothes and getting dressed.

Miley slipped on her pajamas and dressing gown, she walked past Oliver and opened the door, checking the area.

"Coast is clear, let's get you there undetected" Miley stated, slipping out into the hallway, Oliver followed nervously.

The last thing he wanted was Mr. Stewart to kill him by death ray.

"What if your dad has cameras" Oliver suddenly whispered, getting worried at the thought.

"Oliver you're panicking about nothing, there isn't cameras ok" Miley whispered back and reached her brothers door.

She knocked once, then twice, waited for a response and sighed angrily.

"Alright I'm coming in, you better be sleeping naked under the sheets this time" Miley said irritably.

"EW mental picture" Oliver said, his face disgusted.

Miley shock her head and opened the door, Oliver followed her into the room.

"Holy shit" Oliver exclaimed, when he spotted a sheet clad Lilly and Jackson tangled in the bed, sleeping with content grins. And obviously naked too due to the discarded clothes everywhere.

"Jackson, Lilly" Miley said, a little loudly.

Oliver turned to Miley, looking stunned.

Lilly and Jackson sat up, both looking around.

"It's not what it looks like" Jackson said, panicking at the thought of Miley and maybe his Dad killing him.

"Save it Jackson, if you're not having sex then Oliver and I are both abstinent" Miley snapped.

"It was the first time ok" Lilly stammered, Oliver had stormed around to Jackson with his fists clenched, Jackson was both surprised and nervous.

"Why are we getting the third degree from you?" Lilly snapped, pulling Jackson towards her and shaking her head at Oliver's advances.

"Because you're my friend and Jackson is older and is known as being less serious towards commitment as we are" Miley retorted.

"Oh that is bullshit, he never once pressured me into having sex and I brought it up ok and how dare you actually accuse him of not being committed, at least he didn't get another girl pregnant" Lilly shouted.

Oliver stopped moving towards Jackson and went pale.

"You bitch" Miley snapped

"That happened before we got together and it's done with anyway"

Lilly lowered her head in guilt.

"I'm sorry guys, it slipped out" she whispered.

"Don't apologize, they were attacking us" Jackson snapped.

"Wait a minute…Oliver got someone pregnant that isn't Miley"

Jackson turned red.

"You're dead oaken" he snapped, attempting to get out of bed but Lilly held him back.

"Didn't you listen to Miley, it happened before we got together and I sorted it out, so we won't see Sarah again" Oliver stammered, backing away.

Miley walked over and grabbed his arm, her face etched in worry.

"Sarah! You got Sarah pregnant" Jackson shouted, his body shaking from rage, Lilly stroked his back to calm him down.

'Jackson just calm down, Oliver won't see the baby or Sarah so I'm not angry ok" Miley said, grabbing Oliver's hand.

"Fine, but if he hurts you ever again, intentionally or unintentionally, then I get permission to kill him" Jackson spat.

"Me too" Lilly said, removing her hand from Jackson's back.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting Miley at all, you know that Jackson" Oliver said.

Jackson just nodded.

"Well can you two leave now, we have to get dressed and then you and Lilly can disappear because dad will be back from his jog soon" Jackson suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh I almost forgot he has a jog about this time, he gets back in ten. Wait TEN, let's hurry" Miley shrieked, pulling Oliver from the room.

"Sheesh Miley, calm down" Oliver said, pulling himself free.

"Don't tell me to calm down, do you want your head on a stick" Miley snapped, grabbing him again.

"Then again, panicking makes you move faster. Come on Miley, hurry up" Oliver shouted nervously and raced down stairs.

"Ok I'll see you at school" Oliver said once he reached the front door.

"Ok bye babe" Miley said, kissing him and shutting the door after him.

Lilly came bolting down the stairs a few seconds later, half pulling her shirt down as she did so.

"See ya later miles" she exclaimed, tearing out the door as Miley held the door open for her.

"Bye" Miley said, shutting the door and heading up stairs for a shower.

**L.T 4 J.S**

"Yah school, don't you love learning, because it is just so great" Oliver said sarcastically, as Jackson pulled into the school.

"Yeah we get it" Miley stated, getting out of the car.

"Sorry I didn't get the 'I love school' memo" Oliver retorted, swooping onto Miley and placing an arm around her shoulder.

"You're such an idiot, but a cute one none the less" Miley said, smiling.

"Thanks sweetie" Oliver said as they walked into the school, Lily and Jackson following behind.

Jackson stopped by Lilly's locker as she grabbed her necessary books.

"I'll see you at lunch k Hun" he said, kissing her.

Lilly kissed him back eagerly then pulled back, a smile on her face.

"See you" she said, sighing happily as he walked off.

Her smile faded into a frown as she saw Miley and Oliver kissing like one was off for a month, their hands going everywhere.

"Seriously, you put the name P.D.A to shame" Lilly said sarcastically, coming up next to them.

"You love each other, everyone gets it. Do you need to remind us all the time?"

"Lilly, see you in homeroom" Miley said, coming up for air with an irritated look on her face, angry at the interruption.

Oliver tried to get at Miley's lips but she put her hand on his mouth and gave an inpatient nod at Lilly.

"Sorry Miley didn't mean to interrupt your daily snog fest. See you then" Lilly retorted and walked off.

Miley turned to Oliver, slowly moving her hand.

He smiled and she just shrugged then continued kissing him.

**M.S 4 O.O**

Oliver left his second class hand in hand with Miley; Lilly had disappeared to see Jackson for interval.

"Do you wanna go make out behind the building?" Miley asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah sure, just need to go to the bathroom first" Oliver said, Miley just nodded.

"Wait for me k" Oliver said, kissing her then pulling back with a mischievous grin in place.

Miley nodded, sighing happily.

Oliver turned and walked off to the bathroom; he opened a cubicle and shut it behind him.

He sat down on the lid of the toilet and propped his bag up on his lap, zipping it open.

He took out his phone and grabbed his address book, he skimmed through it till he found Sarah's cell.

He flipped his phone open then dialed the number.

He waited as the phone rung; there was a click then Sarah's voice.

"_Hello. Who's this?"_

"**Sarah, its Oliver"**

"_Oliver, does Miley know you're ringing me?" _

"**No she' doesn't, look I didn't want to reject you the other day but I just don't want to lose Miley" **

"_Then why did you reject me and also why are you ringing me if you can't speak your own mind. Are you ringing to rub more salt into the wounds?" _

"**No I'm ringing to tell you that I want to maybe come round and sit down with you and Josh and talk this whole thing over" **

**-**Silence-

"**Sarah" **

"_Ok Oliver, you better be serious and not just fucking me around though"_

"**I'm not ok, so when would suit you?" **

"_Um tonight say 5ish, what are you going to do about Miley though?"_

"**Well I want to keep this between us for now ok, I'll tell her soon though. She needs time to cool off then I can try and see if she will consider the option of trying to make this work" **

"_You want to make this work obviously, sounds like it's just her that has a problem. Maybe you should rethink your relationship" _

"**Whoa, this is about the situation ok! Leave my relationship out of it...Miley just needs time" **

"_Sure, well um see you tonight; I'll text you the address ok"_

"**Yeah bye" **Oliver finished and clicked his phone shut.

He sighed, leaning back against the wall.

He just hoped he had done the right thing and he hoped Miley would understand, when he told her he had contacted Sarah...

Because he would, eventually.

How had he got himself into this mess, all because of one little sack of flour!

"I promise I will never eat flour again" Oliver muttered.

"Unless it's made into muffins"

**TBC……**

**A/N:**

**Whew, that was one long chapter; well it seemed to me because I squeezed it all in fewer than two hours.**

**My back is sore, guess I need to invest in better chairs.**

**Anyway back to the story, what did you guys think?**

**Did I make it up to you, etc...?**

**Let me know in a review, this was my favorite chapter that I've written to date.**

**Without tooting my own horn, toot toot!!**

**Reviewers thanks:**

_Mmvok, daisy17 (hope the lackson scene was to your liking he he), lillyxx, A.M.Morning, J.E.C, IheartORANGE_

**Well hopefully I get my A into G and update waaay quicker next time.**

**So till next time…**

**Rock on,**

**KAT**


End file.
